Sonoc the hedgehog lifes
by hawtladee123
Summary: Sonoc has lifes nd adventures wif friends to stop eggmean Sonic is oned by Sega and PErcy Jakson is oned by Disne Hyperbowl PS the PErcy jakson carakters don come in til sixth chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologe: I wantedc 2 maek this stury becuz I luv Sonic he r kool I dot own Sonic._

Chapter 1: Duh STranger

Wun dey Sonic and tails wer waking 2 da storre to get chile dogs and food for Saly. Den all of a suddenn... A gren heghog cum down frum sapce in falsh of lite1!11!11!11! Sonic "Hoo iz u an from eggmunm!11!1!111!1" "No I r Nebula frum future I hav come 2 warn u abut eggmen and mamoth magul dey r going to get u!1!1!111" Screamed Nebula hoo was holding aplasma gun. Then oot of noweher egmean cum owt nd his frend mammmot mugul and dey shoot lasrs and robots atack sonic tailz and neubula!111!1!1111!1

Nebula use cosmic powr to stop robot and eggmean who are poloting death egg sending dem back 2 house.

"Thank u Nebula." sed sonic "I must go bak mi home tim becuz it's aboot to blew up!11!1"

said Nebula "Biiii" sed tails and Sonoc and dey went hum 2 see Sally. _'Hoo is strangar he is so kool he Is beter den me even'_ thote sonic he went homd in nothold were der was no science wich pollutedd! Den sonoc saw sally nd she was der in the hosue she was wore black shirt wif mobian skull , stockings and skrit. "Hi sonic who r 1 tru love I am waiting for u." said Sally who holding sonics children Bob the Cat.

Sonic pet Dave in room and hab frend Tail over house. " I is happy dat we got chaos emereld frum Robtonik and his evil fried Mammoth Mogul!11!." Said tails who was satting in cher Sonic smeled "Yes I am quite luck 2 hve family hoo is alive rite now and I ar also glad to have u nd nukkles over".

(Authors ntoe: I make mor soon)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 Roboniks revnge!11!1!11!1

Sonoc was da store and wen he saw egman der shouting at teh casheer and old lady. Sonic punch eggman wif fist and eggman shoto sonic with laser hurt him. Sonoc wS on ground and sed "Nebla halp" den Neblua come and punch eggman save casher nd old lad " I r gunna get u hegheog" sed robttonik, " I fink not!" sed Nebula hoo took char and hit eggans head but mammotht magol shot gun 2 sonic and Sonic get hit. "Nooo!11!1!" sead Nbelau who punch eggman and mammot moogul so hard he gi ti soace. Nebula den pick up sonic and taiks and take to kmothool to dr. quac who help them.

"Dey ar gonna di!111!" sed Dr. quake "Noo!111!" sed Sallu who clutcheded Sonic in bed wif tails who crty over sonoc's death, "Whyyy" said Tails "I avenge youy" Seaid Neablu under tears holdding sonic. Den mtonitor goes bleep bloop ansd Sonic r alive "Sonic u alive!1!" Sed Sally "Ya I are alive thank 2 Neblua" say Sonic Everyboy laff excepet taiz who sad bexuz one ifo tails cut off ad need ot 2 fly and figt eggmann. Nebual sense tails sad and gvie hime new tail with sykick powar and Tails Happy.

"Thans u Nebula 4 savin me frum be not able to figt" said Tails "Ur welcome" sed nebula now everyone laugh but tails who have one of tails torn off in figt. Neblau then sawed tailz and give him new tail so he can fry in air and fight robtonik aand his friedns teh robtos. "Thaml you Neblau 4 givin me a new tal!1" sed Tails. "U r welcum." Sed nebula who was standing in coner looking out window carefully watching in cas 4 daner 2 strike dem. Then NEbula look out widow and see evily red eyes of a robot. Eyes belong to metal Sahdow hoo was secretyl spying on sonic end is friends so he cod kill them. 'I destyro u 1 day Nrebula 1 day evesn if i wait a thousands year!11!" sed Metal Shadow evily in the darkness befor he wen back into it. NOw Nebula new there was danger becuz of his psycic powers but he had too warn othrs but dey were 2 happy so e couldnt warn them about melta Shadow wo r gunna kill them.

"Wat is it Nebuka?" Askeded Sallu "Noting." Sed Nebula nerrvously in opes 2 lie 2 sally so she woud b safe form MEtal Sadow becuz if she new Metal Shadow am kill her to def. Nebula new e ad to tell dem but ow!


	3. Chapter 3

_Athors not: I m not troll I dont no y pepul sa sop caling it a trolfic K!11!_

Chapter:3 Metal Shaowd

Somic nd Saly were n bed kisisng each ofer while Nebula stood and watced in case meal Sadow come 2 kill tem. "Y r u up?" sed tails cursorly "I wis I cold tell u but It would endanger your lifes!" sad Nebulal sadly small tear cuming down fac. "But I r tuf I hav fight egman a lot I handle it!" sed tails "GO BACK 2 BED!11!11!" said Nebula angtly tails's face. Tails ran wey '_Maybey I shud not scared him so bad but I must!_' though nebula as e wated te ski remembering old life the lif as the son of socin nd sally!111!.

Though rigt now nebuila is cat he will becum hegeog and change name 2 nublea but Metal Shaodw want to kill hiz past self so he not existing in the future 2 fight metal Shadow becuz he is evil and wil take over wrodl wen he exists!11! (Majur tiwst rite?!1) and it r Nebulas job 2 stop hin frum takin over the word a nd if sally and son0c kow ubut hom he wuld kill dem anfd bob. All of sudden Nebual heered a nose frum te kithcen it wuz Rouge!

"Wat r u doin here rouge I fought you dieded!11!1!1" sed Nebula "No I dint" Said Rouge "But egman killed you nad robotisized sadow and he went evil an killed you!1" said Nebula "No I r escapd by flying awey frum dem and flew back 2 notole to safely!" Said Rouge. Nebula kooled at rogue sadly and said "I r sory 4 ur loss of ur shadow!" Rouge gav big smiile "It ok he is not love me anyways but Maria!" Nebrula sclowed "Dat dirty hooman ow der he!" Rouge said "Well at least I wif u". "Yes the feling is mutul." Sed Nebula aas dey bot looked out window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 Metal shadoo Atack

Sonoc woked up and saw red eyes and metal arm clucing neck sonic say "Who r u!11" Meta Sadhow lauf and said " I r the ultmat robot lifefrom hoo r gona kill u and ur baby so he no trun in2 Neblua who will kill me in futrue!1!" Sally scremed "Leave dem aalone!11" Said Knukles who was holding angrily gun melat shadow ho wus gunna kill Sonic and Saly becuz he was evil robot ho has no feelin abot peepul! Meal Sahdow punched knukles with metal fist and threw out windo 2 get rid of him. Rouge breaked into rom but She can't shoot metal Shadow becuz she luv hom becuz he 1nce love herr and she stil remembre dat even if robto. 'I cant shot love even if robot he still lvoe!' Though rogue sadly as shse hold gun.

"Ur Mobina emotins make u week I r guna kill you now" as sadow shoot laser at rogeu eivly. "Not so fat evil robt!11" Sed Neblau hoo shoot blue energy at sahdow blowing him up! But shadow's hed gert spride legs and crawl away say "I am cuming bac destinyed to kill ur parents and U rouge!11" Said robot Shadow angirly at rouge and Nebalu! "I sory I not kil him." said Rouge saadly "It ok sed I r know u loved hi" sed Nebula unserdandingly "Tank you sun" sed Sonoc and Sally smilingly Nebula hug parent and then look back 2 rogue "Nebula I r hav sumthing 2 say..." Said rouge "Wat si it?" Askeded Nebula "I luv u!11!11" Said Rougw pasionateyl and tried to kis nevula who held her bak " I r sorry but I can't luv u now I must go bac 2 future!" Said Nebula "If u go bak with me present will b difrent and bad!11" contitued Nedula saldy "I'll wat 4 u!" Sed Rouge sobbingly! "I r afraid you can't cum even by wating only naitves may stay in furtue becuz lat time dey come dey polute!" Said Nebula "Pleez tak me wif u!" Said Rouhe sadly "I r sory but I must go!11" Sed Nebula as he slowly dissapeareed.

Now rohue was alon and sad becuz one of luv wuz robot nd oder love wuz goned in future. "I r sory Rogue!1" Sed Sallu "U dont unredstan me leev me alones!111!" said rogu angstly as she left thru window. Rouge decide she wud liv along with the wolfs and be a good perzon 4 nebula. "I wunder wen sun cum bak sed sonoc. "I dunno!1" sed sally

"But he hre now as cat!" a she lok over bob who wuz crying Sally den went over 2 cumfort bob and Sonoc waited 4 his sun.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authrors note: I r sory tat I not writed sotry but it holidays and now I right story alzo pleez stop flaming the sorty becuz dat is meen!**_

Chapret 5: Rogue amog the wolfs

Rouge desided 2 go to da forest were the wolfs lifed becuz the robtos kiked tem out of der house in mobortlis and the oder mobians dint like dem becuz dey were wolfs and they didnt like wolfs becuz wolfs r so much mor mujestic then them and so dey banshied them to wood and even thou they hav speshal powers tjey wer nise and lefted without fight. Mina the wolf queen sawed rouge fling and said "Y r u here feef u wer bansihed becuz u stole are stuf and dint say soryu!" Rouge land and sayed "I sorry I need moyne becuz my lover who not hav present money not buy able food." Mina got mad os she aksed boyfreind Goefrrey St. Jhon to mak her leaf " Brg grak ner fla er er troka ner ahaha bek" Said Goffrey st. Jonh becuz henot speak enligsh becuz he was mut after robtonik am fight him and he loosed voice boz frum robotnki.

Rogue stared cruing "Pleez I jut wanna liv here my lovre lefted my futrue!" Mona was unturstwory of Rouge but she say "Yoo may sta here wif us but der wil be gaurds wathcing you!1!1!" Rogue am smild with teers of joy "Tank you 4 this i'll nevur be more gratefyul!1!" Geoffre St. John went a growly sodun but Mina telled ghim to stop.

Meenwhile at Sonic and Sally hoyuse.

"I r woried that Rouge am gonna get killed by the wolfs!11" Said sally anxoiusly "It be fin Rogue can take car of self!" Said Sonic reausuringly. But slly was stil worrdie and Sonoc knew that so he pat her on back and say "Listen Roueg has survive a lot she knows how 2 du stuff because she ecxellent survivors!" Sally smiled a small smil and laghued. As Sonic raped his arm arund her. But in dsitance was watching evli robot shadow hed who wanna to kill Sonic nd his frinds becuz he was still evils and was alive and wuld killed Nebula in futru but Nebula not no that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor Not: I desided to put in Percy Jakson nd the olypians, I now chang it crosovre becuse I like perc Jakcson.**

**Chapter:6 The haflboods on Mobusi!**

Meenwile on earth! Percy jakson was at cmp Half Blood and was plying games Anbeth, Grover and Amythest ho was Percy new giflrend becase she was hoter than anabeth! Tehn all suden portal appear and it suck them in because it was a suky potal "Oh no we are goig to died!11" Say Grover anxiosoly but Ameythyst said "It ok we wil sae myou!11" and soo they wen in too the portal and was sacry. But Amythest save there lifes so they ok on other sid of pirtal.

"were ar we!111" Saided Anabet who was scarred "It apears we ar on other plant be carefully!" Said Percy who was tring to comfrot Anbeth even if not Glirfriend. Grover was alred happy because was in froest and so wak. Then gorver see a Animals but it hav too legs and hand. It was a mobn wolf who at first thot percy and friends where overlanders but then realied they werent. "Ho ar you stran travler come to villag?" said the wolfs "We are frum camp halaf blood and we got thru portal and here!" Said Amethyst The wolf confesed and say "In tat case welcom too the village of the wolfs!"

Percy sgoin long with this follow the wolf down trial wit friesnd.

The wolf sstop and sau" Hertr it is viallge of the wolfs" And percy and hus friedns lok at the village an they see a bunch of wolf peoples foing stuff but it was better than what was on eartg ebcause they were wolfs not houmans!11! Percy ws happy to be with the wplfs but Annabeth was not because she wwas uncool and anyoing. "I am not like this plac!" Saided Amnatbeth "Oh ittl be fun"! Said pecy but Annabreth not beleeve him and was scarred. Amerthyst was havin fun as she entred the sity as thosands fo wolfs looked at her in awwe so did Percy and Gorver. "Stop her plees the empres must see you now!" Said the owlf and so they tsayed there becausee the wofkl hads said so. Then empress Mina come down and she say "At last the phropcy has been fufilled the three heros who have come save wrold!" Mina starred at them and Annebeth felt a bit sad cuase she may not be in propecy like her friedds.

Amethyst turn to Annabeyh and saidy "What thes mater?" Anabeth sigef sadly and said "I maty not be in the propechy, like everyone else it not fair!" Amethyst was annoyeded by this and said "Stop winning about it maybe gorver is not in ti I donno or somethin!" but annabteh styill fill unsrue about this but she follow others anyways and she felt happy but dep don she knowed that she was npot in prophecy like friedns because she am less goos then thwm.

Grover sawed thst annabeth was sadi and asked Amethyst "Shold I chear her up?" Amethyst loked at him and siad "No she just beign awhiner leaver he r to it." And grover say oakay but still feel usnure. Mina then saw Rouge come and said "You wath are you doin here." Rouge looked at them sahamed and said "I hav come to do my duty empress." But she know abel too because gaurds am ablock her from coming up pyramaid. Amethyst looekd her and siy "Let her come throu." and the guard listed to her and shew was allod to go their but shee still to ahsamed to thank Amythest. But amyethest know that she was greatful to her and sho she smilled anyways because she wwas ncie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapetr 7: the curupption of annabbeth**

_**Sory I dint write but I had shocl aslo dont flame the story**_

Anabeth still haeted this place it wsa ful of iditos in her mid aand they all semed to love Amythest gorver and percy bt ot her so she was mad and she stroemd off to her room in the palace of Mina alone. In her room Anaabeth was said "Tose stupid ditos why do they lov her and not mer I ar the true prohecy mebmer not her I was the smtrast in the grop but tehn she taked my place, I wish I cld taek revegn agains her." Tehn aa mystryios voice siad "Oh you can taek revenge on tmeh but yout haver to folow my odres!" Annabet decided that wouldf ollow this ovice through wahtreve he planed even if mean kiling her friends. But the vocie was really Metla Sahdwo who want to cath her and rturn her itno slave!

Meanwhile at the palce Amethyst, percy and grovor where eating brekfast but tehn a wolf camed down to tem and say "Teh Princess and her copmanions ar going to see u."

"I Betre comb my hari get ready!" Said Gorver and Percy and Amythist laghued "You are beter take bath too." grover gelt emvaressed at this but IT was jok and he clamed tdown. Tehn a bule hedghog and a chipmuk come up stars dresed in Royla clothing and they said "Gretings prophesized heros we are glad you hav come." Percy smilled "Thank you, your majestuys I am honred to be in your presents." Sonoc lauged and said "I are nto king, but thank yoou I always like to fel more ikmprotant than I am everyone lauhg.

But ten Grover say "Wherre is anabteh?" But Percy sau "She just in rom reading." Then Sallu gave a shoked a expresion sand sau " There a 44th onee with you?" Percy siled and said "Why yestere is." Sally had shoked expression again and said "Taht mens there are more to the prophecy we must sees her ast one!" and so they went to Annabteh room btu she was gone without trac. Meswhile in the halled of the secrert undetound base there was meeting bewteen Robo Sadhow Robtonik and Metla Annaebth " I willkill my friends because thy are in the porphecy not mr!11!" Roob Shadow laguhed "Godo soon the wrold will be orus!11!1" Dr. Eggman was hapy that he two knew hechmens aroun t do wat he siad and stuf "We, wil kill allof Mobuis, strating with the wolfs, den the artci ones then the oens in nkothole bwahahahaahahaahaht!1!"

Then all fo a sudan tehre was a big elxpoison that iklled servel people "Wyyyhh!111!" Creid out Mina as she loked onto the desrutcion and dead bodys that were lieing on the floor. "Robotnik mus pay for there lifes!111!11! I musst go alone!1" Said Sonci anrgily "Weight Sonoc1" Sayed Percy Sonic truned arundo and said "Wat?" Percy looked intop Soniccs eye and siad " If you are gnoig we are too!11" Sonic noded and said "Ok and so they went to fnid Eggman and his evli friends even tough they coldnt fined them, but that did no mater becusa they had the dogs on tehir sid!1!


End file.
